


Something Other Than the News

by SofieAmalieN (River_Songs_wife)



Series: Underwoods' Sentinel [3]
Category: House of Cards
Genre: Bisexuality, Chapter 23, F/M, Porn, Sex, Vaginal Sex, s02e10, talks of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Songs_wife/pseuds/SofieAmalieN
Summary: “It’s fine,” Claire said reassuringly, lacing their fingers, as she turned her attention to the video playing on the screen. A smile curled on her lips, heat growing between her legs as she watched the scene that played out. One woman, two men. She had always known that Frank was sexually attracted to both genders. She had always known that Frank’s love for her was unwavering, as was her love for him. Being with two men had been a fantasy of hers. One that had played out before, but not with a man who they both desired. “Edward saw this? And you said he handled it professionally? Oh, he is dear.” Claire grinned as she stopped the video and shifted the laptop to her nightstand.





	Something Other Than the News

“Meechum came into the office and caught me watching something … other than the news.” Frank confessed, watching Claire in the bedroom mirror as he removed his cufflinks. 

He was grateful for her open mind. For her giggles as she replied: “Oh no…” 

Frank was grateful for their honesty, which led him to divulge that Meechum had not only been very professional about, he had (thankfully) not caught him masturbating.

“That’s really funny,” Claire said, pure joy still bringing lightness to her voice. She reached down and laced their fingers as Frank settled down beside her, joining her in watching their first ever TV interview. 

It didn’t take long before Frank reached in and paused the video. They talked a bit, enough to make it clear that none of them were fully satisfied with things as they were now. Change however was a dangerous game as this point. They resumed the video and sat in silence as it played through and came to an end. 

Frank reached out and closed Claire’s laptop slowly. “He has yet to accept another cup of coffee I take it?” He asked, before he ran his hand up over her leg. He looked up, awaiting a reply, but he knew she wouldn’t reply to questions to which he already knew the answer. His hand made it up under her tight pencil skirt, but their positions hindered him from moving his hand up as far as he would have liked. Hand stilled by the tightness of her skirt, Frank looked up at Claire. 

“I wish he would though,” Claire murmured and reached out running her fingers through Frank’s hair. “He is very dedicated,” she said repeating her words from a few nights earlier. She could feel Frank’s impatience, his fingers reaching up as far as possible but hopelessly out of reach of her underwear and sex. “When was the last time we found the same person... desirable?” 

Frank paused, shifting to be able to look more directly up at his wife. “It’s been a while,” he admitted, before he leaned up in to brush his lips against hers. As he pulled back from the kiss, he toed off his shoes, hearing the two thumbs as they landed on the carpeted bedroom floor. 

Claire smiled against his lips. “Show me what you were watching when Edward walked in on you?” She beckoned, opening the laptop again, easily navigating to the website where they shared an account. 

“Are you sure, Claire?” Frank asked, even though he knew she could easily find the latest viewed videos. He kissed her again, before he reached in and found the video he had been watching earlier. Frank settled down again, before pressing play. “Mind you, I didn’t get very far before Meechum walked in and I didn’t finish after he left. I came up here to find you.” 

“It’s fine,” Claire said reassuringly, lacing their fingers, as she turned her attention to the video playing on the screen. A smile curled on her lips, heat growing between her legs as she watched the scene that played out. One woman, two men. She had always known that Frank was sexually attracted to both genders. She had always known that Frank’s love for her was unwavering, as was her love for him. Being with two men had been a fantasy of hers. One that had played out before, but not with a man who they both desired. “Edward saw this? And you said he handled it professionally? Oh, he is dear.” Claire grinned as she stopped the video and shifted the laptop to her nightstand. 

“Mhmmm..” Frank said, shifting his hand, fingertips running gently over the tender skin on the back of her knee. “Are we sure we want this? And you are sure he wants this? Wants us?”

Claire tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raised as she reached down and pulled Frank’s hand free of her skirt. Before he could protest, Claire pushed him to his back and pulled her skirt up enough, allowing her to straddle his hips. “Do you have doubts about this Francis? Do you have doubts about us or about Edward?” 

“Merely asking about Edward potentially joining us.” Frank replied and ran his hands up over her thighs, pushing the skirt up over her buttocks, until it pooled around her waist. “I know what I think of him. I have a fair idea about what you think of him. But do we know what he thinks of us?” 

Claire smirked as she ran her hands over her husband’s chest. “You haven’t seen the way he looks at you? The way he volunteers for extra shifts? Or how he jumped at the option to be on my detail the moment my life was in more danger than yours?” Claire asked, grinding her hips against Frank’s groin. She could feel his cock hardening under her, her own sex sensitive to the shift of fabric between them. “Francis, he seeks us out, he allows us to break rules, he sits with us, he’s protective. I doubt any other agent would have acted professionally, or stayed on duty for over twenty-four hours.” 

Frank knew she was right. There was something special about Meechum. An easy familiarity behind the professional relationship. The easy smiles, the birthday present, his pride at his job. “You’re right. He needs to accept another cup of coffee.” 

“He asked for my permission to ask you to stay on my detail for a little while longer,” Claire said as she began unbuttoning Frank’s shirt. She watched as Frank nodded. “I’ll lure him in, just give me time,” she said, pushing the shirt open, only to reveal Frank’s undershirt. She shifted away from Frank’s hands, down to straddle his thighs as she made quick work of his belt and the trousers’ button and zipper. 

Claire shifted off him, off the bed to stand beside it. She unbuttoned her own shirt and let the skirt fall to the ground, giving Frank a pointed stare. The look was enough to set him into motion, peeling his clothes off. Claire crawled back onto the bed and leaned in, kissing Frank’s lips, urgency and need making the kiss hard, stealing their breaths. “Remind me,” she purred into his ear as she reached down, running her fingertips over Frank’s cock. “In the video clip, was that anal or vaginal sex?” 

Frank groaned as Claire’s lips released his own. She was hard on him, but that was how they played. “Anal,” he replied to her question, reaching up, pinching her nipples as her touch remained teasingly soft. “And oral. Lucky lady had all she could take.” 

“Now, I didn’t watch the beginning of you little ‘other than the news’,” Claire started, a soft whimper hiding behind her voice. “Which part of it appealed the most to you, Francis? The threesome? The girl in the middle? The blowjob?” 

Frank’s eyes darkened with desire. Claire’s ability to remain level-headed while his arousal clouded every reasonable thought always amazed him. “The threesome and the woman in the middle,” he said with a groan as Claire wrapped her fingers around his cock. “Only wished she’d been on her back.” 

Claire skilfully stroked Frank to full hardness, before she took his hand and guided it down to her sex. “Would you like that? Me on my back, being fucked and performing oral? Who’d be doing the fucking?” Claire asked, shuddering slightly with need as Frank’s fingers moved over her wet fold, spreading her wetness over her clitoris, before he focussed his attention to the bundle of sensitive nerves. 

“Me,” Frank growled, moving his fingers relentlessly over Claire’s clitoris. “I’d be fucking you. Making you come repeatedly.” He promised before pulling his fingers away from her, only to push her down on her back, covering her body with his own. Running his hands down over her hips and thighs, Frank guided Claire’s knees apart, bringing their bodies closer. 

Claire’s hands landed on Frank’s shoulders as they shifted, eyes never leaving his as she parted her legs under him. His warm breath ghosted over her neck, before she left his lips against her collarbone, making her shiver in delight. Her neck had never been an erogenous zone, before she met Frank, but the first time he peppered soft kisses against her neck, Claire knew that he would bring her great pleasure. 

Frank ran his hands back up over Claire’s body, warm and smooth under his palms. Only when he reached her ribs, did he lift his head from her neck and chest and locked eyes with her again. He didn’t need the small encouraging nod from her, he knew what she wanted. One hand braced against the mattress, Frank reached down between them and angled his cock with her entrance. He shifted his hips against her, entering her as he felt Claire’s hands move down over his chest. 

Claire’s eyes were still steady and determined as he thrusted into her. Her breaths were laboured, but Frank knew he could break her control if he wanted to. He shifted enough to brace himself with his elbows against the mattress, gaining leverage as he thrusted harder into her. 

As Frank shifted, Claire lifted her arms above her, a perfect sign of surrender, before she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, baring her neck for him. His thrusts were hard and fast, gliding easily against her wet folds. Each trust teasing against her engorged and sensitive clitoris, just enough to keep her energy growing. She peeked at him under her lashes. Upon seeing the determination on his face, Claire’s lips parted in a breathy moan. She needn’t keep her eyes on him to know that he was watching her. Claire kept her head tilted back and lips parted as she arched up against him. This was that he wanted. Her on her back, being fucked, moaning with pure need. Only one thing was missing to perfect his – no their – little fantasy. 

Claire’s fingers curled around one of the decorative pillows, needing something to hold on to as Frank reached down between their bodies, pressing his fingers against her clitoris again. “F-fuck,” she breathed, nails digging into the pillow, knuckles turning white as pleasure rippled through her body. 

Frank could feel her orgasm nearing. The added use of his fingers brought the first waves of spasms around his cock, urging him on further. Claire was putting on a show, a show he appreciated and a show for which he intended to reward her. Frank’s own need was nearing too, he had been on the edge all day. 

Claire shuddered beneath him, whimpering softly as she bucked her hips up against his fingers and his thrusts. “Don’t stop,” she commanded as her orgasm pulled Frank in even closer. She let go of the pillow and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved with him, claiming his lips in a kiss that stole both their breaths. “Fuck me Francis,” she said, voice less steady than before. 

They were both panting as Frank, shifted to gain more leverage. He could never deny her such a request. He pulled back, almost free of her, before he slammed back into her, as hard as what had been shown in the video. As his move was greeted with a ragged moan from Claire, he shifted his hips again. His eyes travelled up over her long neck, over her face. Her lips were no longer parted, teeth were now digging into her lower lip, which explained the raggedness of the moan. Her brows were furrowed and Frank knew she was holding on by a thin thread. As was he. 

Claire was not only wet with arousal now; her orgasm had added more wetness and Frank found that his hard thrusts came easier. “Claire…” He muttered, lowering his head to rest his forehead against her shoulder. As his own orgasm closed in on him, Frank’s thrusts became shallower and faster. He was quickly losing control and when he felt Claire cling to him, drawing him in through her second orgasm, Frank released his seed into her, groaning against her chest. 

They showered in silence, watching each other with tender gazes. As Claire went to do her beauty routine, Frank stripped the bed of its decorative pillows. The bedspread was stained with their combined fluids, and rather than folding it neatly, Frank pulled it from the bed and left it in a pile on the floor. He pulled the duvet down on both sides, just as Claire came into the bedroom and turned off the lights, leaving them in near darkness. 

Frank slid into bed and settled down, he was pleased when Claire curled up beside him, foregoing her pillow and resting against his chest again. Her hand reached out to rest against his stomach as he bent his head enough to plant a soft kiss against her hair. “Good night.” 

“Good night, Francis.”


End file.
